Exams of romance
by penguins4ever
Summary: In this story the penguins are humans. Rico has to pass the final exam's, and it's up to Kowalaki to teach him. At the same time, Skipper kowalski and rico are going to highschool. What will happen to private. will he stay in the team? I suck at summary's
1. 5 Day's Till Exam's

Private's House 10:23 AM Sun.

It was A quiet day as Both Private and Skipper sat at the foot of the bed. Everything was silent as they played an old fashion game of Skipper Skadoo. Until the two heard a knock on the door. "Please come in." The shorter of the Two(Namely Private) Walked over to the door.

A tall women with short blond hair peeked into the small room."Maxy sweetie." Her voice was quiet and calm. "Your two little friends Christopher and Kliff are here." Mum it's Private. Not Max'y.

Private's mom let out a small chuckle under her breath."I see you still useing code names huh? Skippy, Rick,and wally right?" Private scratched the back of his head. "Huh. No mum. Chris is Kowalski, Kliff is Rico, Kip is Skippa, and im Private.

" Oh right. Right. I'll just leave you four alone then to do whatever you usually do." The women waved to four boy's goodbye as she closed the door behind her. Kowalski and Rico walked over to the bed to greet there commanding officer.

"Hello sir. Nice day isnt it?" Kowalski put his hand to his forhead and quickly put it to his side. "Sure is Kowalski but that doesnt give us any reason to slack off. Now men. In line!" Skipper had a cold stern voice. Private, Kowalski and Rico quickly stood in line.

Skipper was walking back and forth with a seriouse look in his fase. "As you all know, summer break starts the end of this week. But. Private wont be moving up to high school like the rest of us. Due to him being a year younger and all. That's why we need to make sure the rest of us get a passing grade on the final exam's, so another member of the group wont be left behind aswell. I will not except having half my team move forward while the other half get left behind!"

Skipper held out his hand to the other three who still stood in line. "Report cards." Kowalski and Private handed there report card's to skipper while Rico hesitated. "Rico." Kowalski nudged Rico's side. "Nu uh." Rico held his card behind his back. "Rico!" Skipper pushed his hand more into Rico's face. Rico grunted. "Fine." Rico handed his report card over to Skipper. Skipper swiftly pulled the card out of Rico's grip.

Although Rico could speak, he usually preferd not to. According to him, he never really felt the need to speak.

Skipper started to flip through the card's, every few seconds turning his stare to his three companions. "I for one pass...Private. I see you passed." Kowalski gave a pat on the back to Private. Private smiled to Kowalski and then turned his head to Skipper again.

Once again Skipper flipped through the cards. "Kowalski passed. Ofcourse." Private looked up and gave his friend a thumb's up. "Good work Kowalski! Rico nudged Kowalski's shoulder. Makeing Kowalski turn his head. "Good work" "Thank's Rico." Kowalski didnt know Rico was the congradualating type. Kowalski smiled at the thought.

"Rico!" The loud voice made the group jolt up and turn there attention to Skipper. "What is this?!" Skipper was holding Rico's report card in front of his face. "It seem's you have a failing grade in both Math and Science!" Rico rolled his eye's and crossed his arm's and let out a small grunt to show he had no intrest to what his commanding officer was talking about.

"This is seriouse Rico. Dont you understand that if you dont pass atleast one of your mafor 3 classes you wont be able to pass?!" Rico let out a sigh and turned his head the opposite crossed his arm's and turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski report. How much longer until the final exams." Kowalski held his clip board in his hand. According to my assumption, the final exams are this Friday. Giving us five day's to prepare." Skipper un crossed his arm's and looked at Kowalski. "Good it look's like Rico still has a shot at passing. Kowalski. Im expecting you to help Rico with his courses. If he doesnt pass it will be on your head. You are all dismissed." "Yes sir!"

Park 1:35 PM Sun

Kowalski and Rico sat at the swing's as young children and there parent's would run by. Kowalski was writing on his clip board unaware of his surrounding's, while Rico just sat there staring around the park. Chuckling every time somone would get hurt falling off the see-saw.

Kowalski would alway's be caught up in his work. He never really enjoyed being with rico. As it would alway's lead to some sort of catastrafy. But he had to admit. He sure was handsom to look at. from his un-combed hair, to his masculinity. Not that it meant anything. Did it?No! No It didnt! Rico turned his head to catch Kowalskie's glare. "What?" Rico asked in a low raspery voice. Kowalski came back into perspective. "Huh? Oh. You hungry?"

"Nah." Rico turned his head as his stomach started to growl. Kowalski let out a quiet laugh. "Haha. You sure about that?" "No." Kowalski stood up and put his crayon in his pocket, and holding his clip boared under his arm. "Wanna go get some is cream? Rico stood to his feet picking up his backpack. "Ok."

Kowalski and Rico raced to the ice cream parlor, with Rico winning as usual. The two walked in and walked to the cashier. "I'll buy the ice cream, you go find us a seat." Rico shrugged and wanderd off. "I'll have two ice cream sundae's please." Considering Rico is like an empty black hole when it comes to food, mabey he would want more than one. But Kowalski actually liked that about him. He couldnt tell why, he just did. "make that Three please."

After about five or ten minutes, Kowalski walked over to Rico holding the ice cream on a tray. "I figured you might want two." Rico nodded and grabbed the two sundaes off the tray. Before Kowalski even got done with half his sundae, Rico was already done with one and about 75% done with the other one.

"I figured you would get done even before me." Kowalski laughed swallowing another spoon full of ice cream. "Hm?" Rico couldnt understand wether it was a complement or an insult so he just smiled and took another bite.

Private's house 4:23 PM sun

Skipper was sitting at the computer. Browsing the internet, while Private was laying in a bing bag chair watching t.v. Private turned the volume down, and made his way over to skipper. "Hey Skippa? What's you doing?" "Im seeing if there's any way to skip a grade other than being some sort of genius like Kowalski. You know are team wont be the same without you Private."

A frown appeard across Private's face. "Promise you wont replace me Skippa. You know. When you all get to high school and all?" "Ofcourse Private. Why would we replace you? You've been with us from the beggining." Private smiled again. "Good."

Kowalski's house 7:48 PM sun

Kowalski and Rico were walking up the front porch. "See you tommorow Rico. Come to my house Tommorow at around nine. That's when my mom leaves for work. But make sure it's not before nine. Im not suppose to have anyone over." Rico let out a small sigh. "Alright." Kowalski put his hand on Rico's shoulder. "Listen Rico. I know you dont like studying, but if you want to pass, you have to pull through with this. Ok?"

Rico pushed Kowalski's hand's off his shoulder and put his hand's in his pocket's. "Whatever." Rico grunted and jumped down the steps. Kowalski waved goodbye and walked in the front door.

"Mother! Im home!" Kowalskies mom walked in the living room wipeing her hand's clean with a rag and walked over to hug Kowalski. "Welcome home Christopher." She had a slightly calm voice, had Brown hair and she wore a lab coat. She also had a Black pair of glass'es, almost like kowalski's except her's had a small peice of metal on the rim.

Kowalski took off his backpack and headed to the hall way. "What's for dinner mom? Smell's good." His mom entered the kitchen not noticing what her son had just said. "_It's always the same with her. She never listen's. Alway's just caught up in her work_."

Kowalski entered his room and threw his backpack in the corner. His room had a queen sized bed in the middle left, and in front of that is a tv with a couple game systems against the wall. To the right of the bed was was a computer. To the right side of the room. was a desk and a desk lamp with a bunch of paper's piled in a stack. Next to that was a small trash can with a couple peices of paper. overall his room was neat and clean with no sign of untightyness watsoever.

Kowalski sat at his desk and pulled out a pencil.

Rico's house 11:56 PM sun

Rico alway's hated returning home. All it was to him was getting yelled at by his mom, and after that, getting a beating from his dad, then going to bed. Hopfully they'll be in bed by this time though.

He decided to sneak around back just in case. He open the back door and quietly locking it behind him, he grabbed a coke from the fridge and headed to the hallway. after he took a couple of step's the light flicked on.

"Damn." Rico grunted under his voice as his mother entered the room. She had dark black strangely hair down past her neck, and she was holding two empty bottle's of beer in both hand's. "Were the fuck were you!? It's past midnight! You should be in bed!"

Rico examined his mom and noticed the beer bottle's she was holding._ "Gross."_

"Dad?" Rico popped open the soda and started to take big gulp's. His mom threw a bottle against the wall. The bust made Rico flinch but not enough to notice. "He's at the damn bar! You know he's getting tired of you! I would be suprised if he just came home and kicked you out of the house!

Rico turned down the hallway to his room. "Yah yah."


	2. 4 Day's Till Exam's

Hey there. ^_^ First of all i'd like to thank "CayennePeppr" and "viva9626 " for reviewing my first story. Thank you so much, Im planning to continue on with the story. And sence summer is coming up, i'll try to get up one chapter every one or two week's. Ok. Now on with the story.

Rico's house 8:25 AM mon.

Rico got up and yawned as he rubbed his eye's. Outside was a beautifull day. There were no cloud's in the sky, and the wind was blowing soft. He could feel the wind blowing across his face as he got out of bed.

He walked over to the t.v and picked up a shirt that was laying on the florr. He took off his shirt and put on the new one. After that, he walked into the hallway and into the bathroom. He pulled a comb out of his pocket, and combed his hair. Only leaving a small mohawk on top. Rico looked up at the clock that read, 8:34. Then he remembered.

"Study." Rico murmured under his breath as he walked into the kitchen were his dad was sitting at the kitchen table with coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. "So. Heard you were out late." His voice was cold. "Uh huh." Rico pulled a picher of orange juice out of the fridge, and made his way to the cupboard for a cup.

"Uh huh? That's all you have to say?" Rico could see his father standing up out the corner of his eye. Rico put the picher down and turned to face his dad. "Yah." Rico crossed his arms. Suddenly his dad threw the boiling cup of coffee at hiss chest. "HEY!" Rico grunted out in pain as he clutched his chest. "Oh. Now you have somthing to say? Rico's dad punched Rico across the face causing Rico to hit the floor.

His dad picked up his paper and stormed out of the kitchen. "Why the fuck do you even live here if your out all day!" After a few seond's Rico got up rubbing his cheak which now had a huge purple bruise. "Eh."

He ran to his bedroom. He grabbed a bunch of book's, paper and pencil's and placed all the utenciles into his bookback. He didnt really want to go study with Kowalski, but hey. If it meant getting out of this place for a hile, he might as well take it.

After Rico was all set, he put on his backpack and jumped out the window.

He made his way over to Kowalski's as and looked at his watch. "8:56" He saw Kowalski's mom coming out to her car and remembered what Kowalski said. _"My mom leaves at nine. But dont come before nine. Im not suppose to have anyone over." _Rico jumbed behind one of the bushed in Kowalski's yard and waiting for his mom to leave.

After she was gone Rico came out of the bushes and walked up to the door. But he he stopped before he grabbed the knobe. He hated studying, and most of all he had to study with Kowalski. all week! The king of dork's. Besides mabey getting held back wasnt so bad. The work wouldnt be so hard. He already did it once. No. No! He had to pass. No matter what!

He Knocked on the door 3 times and waiting for his new tutur to come out. Kowalski opened the door and peaked out. "Oh. Hey there Rico. Ready to get started?" Rico grunted pushing Kowalski aside as he entered the living room. "Um. Come in?" Kowalski shut the door and walked over to Rico who was sitting on the couch.

"Uh. Take off you shoes please. My mom doesnt like it when anyone track's dirt." Rico's eye flinched after hearing what Kowalski had just said. His dorkiness starts already huh? "Ok." Rico took off his shoe and threw them by the door.

"Hey what happend?" Kowalski could see the bruise on Rico's cheek. "Nothing." Rico covered it up with his hand. "Are you alright?" Kowalski felt the bruise making Riko flinch. "Yah!" " Oh. Uh sorry." Kowalski pulled his hand away and reached for his backpack. "Shall we get started then?" Rico grunted and shook his head. The two made there way up the stair's into Kowalski's room .

HQ (AKA Private's treehouse.) 9:32 AM mon

Skipper was sitting at his wireless laptop at a desk sitting in the corner. Private sat on a beanbag chair watching t.v drinking one of his love smoothies. On the wall's of the HQ had some of there plan's and some picture's that Private would draw in his spare time. Thre was a small light bulb hanging in the center of the tree house and a couple blanket's and pillow's in the corner, for the night's they would camp out up there.

"Skippa?" Private was gulping down his smoothies every few second's. "Yes Private?" Private was holding his head. "Brain freeze!" Skipeer laughed as he walked over to Private. "You idiot." Skipper rubbed Privates head. Private looked up at Skipper and smiled. "Your in a good mood today. What happend?"

"Eh. mabey it's just because the other's arent here. Since your alway's a goody two shoes, I dont have to be that stricked on anyone today." Skipper walked over to the window and looked acrossthe landscape. Private was leaning against his wrist eyeing Skipper. Everything was silent except for the cartoon Private was watching.

Skipper turned to Private and smiled. "You know. Were really gonna miss you Max." Private was silent for a moment till he spoke out. "Dont worry Skippa. Weve already through this. Im fine with the rest of you going to high school. I'll just meet you there the year later." Skipper smalled and shook his head. "Yah. but there's still just onemore problem. Rico."

Kowalski's house 11:39 AM mon

Kowalski was getting iritated. He had faceing down onto the paper. Every few second's he would here the same thing over and over. Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Rico was leaning back in his chair next to Kowalski who was sitting at the desk, throwing pencil's up at the ceiling in hopes of getting them stuck up there.

"Rico? I would appreciate it if you wouldnt throw pencil's into my ceiling." Rico did'nt pay any attention to him as he kept throwing. "Rico!" Kowalski grabbed the pencil's out of Rico's grip. "We need to get studying." Kowalski put the pencil's in the pencil case. "Bitch." Rico grunted and looked at Kowalski.

"How about we start with Algebra first?" Rico shrugged. "Ok first question" Kowalski held up a clipboard which jad read. f(x)= (2x^3) + (ax^2) + bx + 10 / when f(x) is divided by 2x-1 the remainder is 12 / when f(x) is divided by x+1 there is no remainder...find a and b.

Rico's scratched the back of his head and he could feel his mind starting to spin. "Eh. Six?" Kowalski looked down and shook his head. "No Rico. It's easy." Rico was wondering, "Yeah. to you mabey." "Ok rico. mabey algebra is'nt your strong point."

Kowalski put the clipboard on the desk. "What about science. Im a specialty at that." Rico shrugged. Kowalski put his elbow on the desk and straitened his glasse. "Ok Rico. This is an easy one. If you cant awnser this I believe we are in big trouble." Kowalski let out a small chuckle. "Rico. What is the third planet from the sun?" Rico started to sweat as he sat there clutching onto. the chair.

"It's us Rico. Earth. Is that third plant from the sun." Rico opened his mouth. "Oooooh." Kowalski banged his head on the desk. "Were doomed.

Kowalski's house 2:44 PM mon

Kowalski was working on an assignment as Rico was wandering around the room. _"Were not going to get anywhere if this keep's up. He's so stubborn when it come's to anything. But I have to admit, he does look cute when he's stubborn. He act's just like a puppy that wont take a bath"_ Kowalski could feel warmth weiling up in his cheek's.

Rico was looking through a pile of dvd's. He was flipping through them, throwing them one by one on the bed until he found one that caught his eye. "Lady. And. Tamp." He walked over to Kowalski who was still working on an assignment. "K'walski? Yes Rico? Kowalski was still looking down as Rico threw the dvd case on the desk in front of Kowalski's face.

"Lady and the Tramp?" Kowalski looked up at Rico. "You know this is a love sotry. Right?" Rico shrugged and shook his head. "You wanna watch it?" Kowalski held the movie up to Rico who took it from his hand. "Yah yah!"

Rico walked over to the dvd player and put the movie in. Kowalski sat on the bed. As soon as the movie started to play, Rico ran over and jumped on the bed next to Kowalski.

Kowalski's house 7:23 PM mon

The movie had ended over an hour ago and Kowalski fell asleep about half way into it. Rico still sat on the bed watching Kowalski sleep. What was so fun about watching Kowalski sleep anyway? Mabey it's because when he was asleep, he seemed so innocent. So sweet. So...Vulnerable?

Rico wiped the thought clear from his mind as he got off the bed. He didnt like Kowalski. There's no way he would ever fall for his friend. He was strait...Right? Rico looked down at his friend then looked out the window. Though. They do say opposites attract.

Besides when him and Kowalski were watching the movie , the would laugh together, feel bad together, heck even cry together.

Rico shook his head trying to stop thinking. after a couple minutes he heard a car door slam. _"Kowalski's mom!" _Rico looked out the window to see Kowalski mom getting out of the back of the car. "Uh oh." Rico looked back at Kowalski who was still asleep. Rico walked over to him and covered him up with a blanket.

rico quickly ran downstair's to grab his shoes. Before Kowalski's mom came in, Rico ran through the back door.

Rico was walking down the street as Skipper ran up beside him. "Hey there Rico. How did they studying go?" Rico looked down at Skipper. "Ok." Skipper had his hand's behind his back. "Good. If it keep's going like this, you'll be passing in no time." Rico rolled his eye's

Chapter 2 is done! Sorry if it seem's like it went by fast. That's cause it did. lol. Im actually waiting for all my best idea's to appear in later chapter's. Also.

I decided to have them to watch Lady and The Tramp for two reasons. 1: Because It is a love story about about two doeg's. They ae my favorite type of animals. and 2: MNy favorite disney classic ever!

Oh and by the way, trust me, chapter 3 will be longer. =)


	3. 3 Day's Till Exam's

Told you chapter 3 would be longer. Anyway's this chapter has a little bit of fluff in it. Im thinking about raising the rating in a couple chapter's. Now. Read on! =D

Kowalski's house 7:00 AM tue.

Kowalski walked into the kitchen wearing his backpack around one had a pencil behind his ear, and could smell the aroma of pancakes cooking on the stove. His mom was sitting at the table working on a crossword in the newspaper as he walked in.

"Morning mom." Kowalski smiled and made his way over to the stove. Grabbing a plate out of the cupboard, he placed a pancake on it and poured a dob of syrup on the pancake.

"Morning Christopher. Had a nice sleep?" Kowalski sat at the table and ate a bite of his pancake. "Yah." Kowalski took another bite as he turned to the clock which read 7:02. The bus was going to be here in about fifteen minute's. Yesterday was a holiday so there was no school yesterday.

_"Look's like studying Rico will have to wait till after school." _After Kowalski was all done with his plate, he placed it in the sink and ran out the front door waving his mother goodbye. He meet up with Rico, Skipper, and Private who were waiting for him by the curb.

"About time Kowalski. We were starting to think you were late." Skipper was leaning againt the bus sign with his arm's crossed. "You know me Skipper. Im never late." Private turned to Kowalski who was looking down the street. "Morning K'walski. How was your night?" "Oh. Fine."

Skipper looked at Rico and noticed the bruse that was on Rico's cheek. Skipper turned and whisperd to Rico. "Your dad?" "Eh he."Rico shrugged as if he did'nt really care for the bruse at all. "C'mon Rico. If your dad does this to you, why not just leave?" "Eh." Rico turned away to look at Kowalski who was talking to Private. He could'nt make out what the two were saying, but every few second's they would share a laugh.

Everyone heard Skipper yell out. "BUS!" The three other's eyed the bus until it parked in front of them. The door opened and Skipper entered the bus first, then Private, Then Rico, and finally Kowalski. Skipper and Private both sat in one of the seats in the middle while Rico sat near the back.

Kowalski was walking down the iale. No seat's were open up front were he usually sat. So he went to the back and sat at the seat across from Rico. He usually wanted to be the first on off the bus, but today was'nt really an option.

"Hey there Rico." Kowalski set his backpack next too him. Rico looked at Kowalski who was smileing back at him. "Up front?" Rico pointed down the iale. "Hm? Oh yah. That's were I usually sit, but all the sit's are taken up there." Rico grunted. "Oh."

The bus stopped and more people got on. One in particuler was a person named Joey. His dad was from Australia while his mom was American. "He walked to the back and sat next to Rico. How's is goen mate?" He had a distinct australian accent. "Hey. Joey." Rico turned his head to Joey. "Boy golly mate. What happend?" Rico chuckled. "Dad." The two laughed.

Kowalski scratched his head. What was so funny about a bruse? He put out his hand to get Joey's attention. Joey turned his head to see Kowalski's hand in front of him. Rico rolled his eye's an put his hand to his forhead making a small grunt.

"Hi there. Name's Kowalski." Joey raised and eyebrow. "This guy a friend of your's mate?" He turned to Rico who then looked up. "Nah." Kowalski still had his hand out. Joey turned back around. "You've got a smudge on your shirt there wollaby." Kowalski looked down until he was struck in the face by Joey's wrist.

Both Rico and Joey burst out laughing. Kowwalski was rubbing his chin watching the two.

After a while the bus finnally got to school. Kowalski, Skipper, and Private got off the bus and were standing by the front door's of the school. Joey and Rico got off the bus. Rico ran over to the other three who were talking together. "Hey there Rico." Private had a polite smile.

Kowalski looked at his watch. "Im heading to Social study's. See you there Privates." Private chased after Kowalski. "Wait up K'walski!" Skipper and Rico watched the two run off. "See you 2nd period Rico." Skipper walked off pulling a book out of his backpack.

Private's locker 7:35 AM tue.

Kid's were walking through the hall's laughing and talking. Private was getting book's out of his locker while Kowalski was standing beside him writeing on his clipboard. "You done yet Private?" Private was digging through his locker. "One sec. K'walski. I know My book is in here somwhere."

"C'mon Private. Your the most cleanliness of the group. If you cant find it in your locker, you probably left it at home." Private shut his locker and turned to Kowalski. "Yah. That might be it. C'mon. Mabey I can get one in class."

Both Kowalski and Private walked to Social study's. Private sat near the window while Kowalski sat near the front of the class, close to the teacher's desk. Ofcourse. "Hello there mr. Willis." Kowalski was looking up at the teacher from his desk. "Hello there Christopher."

2nd period Science 8:36 AM tue.

Kowalski, Rico, Skipper, and Private all sat near the back of class. Luckily at the beggining of the year, they got to pick there seat's. The teacher was walking around passing out paper's to the student's. "Ok class. Today we are going to take a practice test for your final term. I prefer you act like this is the real one, because the real test will be just as hard.

Skipper turned to the other three. "Ok boy's. Pencil's ready...Rico?" Rico looked pass Private's shoulder who had already started on his. "Yah?" "you'd better pass." "k." Rico looked at Kowalski. He was starting to think wheather he should have actually studied like he was suppose to.

Kowalski turned to Rico to see Rico glaring at him. "Dont worry Rico. im sure you'll do fine. Your smarter than you think." Rico looked down at his paper. Kowalski put A hand on his back. "Dont be like that." Rico turned his vision to Kowalski's paper.

Kowalski noticed what Rico was up to. "Rico...I cant let you copy." Rico let out a small grunt as he turned his head. As much as Kowalski did'nt like cheating. he hated seeing Rico like this...but why? Kowalski cleared his mind and started to work on his assignment. Every few second's looking over at Rico's paper.

After about thirty minutes Kowalski was done with his paper. Since he was smarter than everyone else, the whole class was still about half way in on the test. Kowalski was looking around the class until he looked at Rico paper which was still blank.

Kowalski whisperd to Rico who was biteing his eraser. "Rico." Rico turned his head and whispered back. "Eh?" "Why is your paper still blank." Rico grunted out. "I dont know." The teacher stood up from his desk. "Alright everyone. Pencil's down. Please pass up your paper's.

Everyone started passing up there paper's. Rico put his pencil in his pocket as he lifted up his pencil. He grabbed the paper's behind him and was about to pass them up until Kowalski grabbed his wrist. "...Here." Kowalski was holding his test in front of Rico. Rico was suprised. "Hm?" "Hurry." Kowalski threw his test onto Rico's desk.

Rico looked down at the test and Smiled. "Owe you one... K'walski"

Lunch 12:18 PM tue.

Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper were standing in line. Private alway's brought lunch from home. "So Kowalski. Any idea of what's for lunch?" Skipper bag of chip's front the rack in front of him. Kowalski got an apple and placed in on his trey. "I believe is cheeseburger's today sir."

Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper sat at the same table as Private. Private was nibbleing on a cookie when the three sat down. "Hi guy's." Kowalski was looking at Rico who was chowing down on his food like he had never eaten before. He had two cheeseburger's. Originally he had three but he ate the whole thing in a couple bites. he had two bag of chip's, three milk's, and three apples.

Skipper noticed Rico aswell. "Rico. Dont you think you should slow down? Your gonna blow if you keep eating like that." Rico took a big bite out of his apple. "Nah."

Private stood up from his seat. "Be right back. I have to go to the restroom." Private walked off waving to the other's. After a couple minute's Kowalski also stood from his seat. "I just rememberd I let my book in Science class. Be right back." Kowalski exited the lunchroom and made his way down the hall.

As soon as Kowalski grabbed his book and left the classroom, he heard a koud bang as if somthing was rammed into a locker. _"What was that?" _Kowalski ran over to the locker and was shocked at what he saw.

Private was on the ground crying and his nose was bleeding. Beside him Joey was kicking Private in the side. "Next time you'd better have my money Wallaby." "PRIVATE!" Kowalski ran over and tried to hit Joey in the back, but he moved out of they way, making Kowalski trip over Private. Private looked over at Kowalski. "K'walski...?" Kowalski got up rubbing his forhead. "Private get out of here." Private sat up on his knee's. "But...K'walski." "Dont worry Private. Just go." Private quickly got up and ran off. "I'll get the other's K'walski!"

"C'mon mate. I was just having a little fun." "By beating on my friend?" Kowalski's voice started to become sterm. Joey walked toward's Kowalski. "Hey. I dont tell you how to live your life." Kowalski turned his hand into a fist and punched Joey across the face. "No one hurt's my friend!" Before Kowalski could make another blow, Joey kicked Kowalski in the knee causing him to fall to the ground.

Kowalski quickly got up again and tried to kick Joey in the chest, but Joey jumped back. Joey then ran torward's Kowalski and upper-cut'ed him in the chin. Pushing Kowalski back Joey punched Kowalski against the locker and onto the floor. Joey stomped onto Kowalski's chest causeing him to caugh up blood.

Kowalski's vision started to go blurry as Joey leaned down to him. "So. you gonna say sorry now mate?" Kowalski looked up at Joey. "No....no. Why should I? You basterd." Joey pulled somthing out of his pocket. Kowalski couldnt figure out what it was until he heard a click.

Joey was holding a pocket knife to Kowalski's neck. He could feel the cold steel against his chin. "Now. What do you want to say?" Kowalski was still silent. Joey moved the knife down to Kowalski's wrist. "I'll show you just how ticked off I can be.

Before Kowalski could React, Joey stabbed the Knife into Kowalski's Wrist, making him flinch in pulled the knife out and held it up to Kowalski's neck. "Now for your neck." "Ey!" The two heard a femilier voice from behind them.

Kowalski's eye's shot open. _"Rico?" _Joey turned still holding the knife to Kowalski's neck. "Rico. How's it goin mate? Want a piece of this to huh?" Rico walked over to the two with his hand's in his pocket's. Kowalski kept his eye on Rico. Rico quickly grabbed the Joey by the scruff of his shirt and threw in on his back. Grunting in pain as he hit the floor.

Before joey got up Rico pulled the pocket knife out of his hand and held it to his neck. "Leave." Joey got up and backed up. "Basterd." Joey backed up and ran down the hallway. Rico put the knife in his pocket and turned to Kowalski. Kowalski looked up at Rico who was walking toward's him.

"Rico..." Rico sat down and looked at the cut on Kowalski's arm which was bleeding pretty badly. He could see tear's welling up in Rico's eye's. "It's ok Rico... Im f...." Before Kowalski could let out his word's he was interupted by Rico who had placed his lip's againsthis own. Rico's lip' were warm and tender. Kowalski could feel his face heatin up.

After about three or four minute's, Rico pulled away. "Rico. What was that?" Rico smiled. "The test." "Th...the test?" Then Kowalski remembered. Rico looked up at Kowalski. "Dept repaid." Rico helped Kowalski up. "Thank's...Rico"

Suddenly both Private and Skipper ran up. "K'walski! Rico! Are you alright?" Private had his hand's close to his chest as he was shaking. "Yah were fine Private." Kowalski let out a small smile before he turned to Skipper.

Skipper had his arm's crossed. "So Kowalski this is all you can put up in A fight? He he." Kowalski let out a small chuckle. " Well we all know, Im not the most agile of the group." The four shared a laugh then private spoke up. "Hey. Skippa? Dont you think we should get Kowalski some help for his cut?" "Oh right." Skipper's voice became sturn. " Rico! Take Kowalski home. Me and Private will hack into the school's wireless system and excuse you two for the day."

Rico nodded his head.

HQ 1:35 PM tue.

Kowalski was sitting at the table writeing on his clip board, which was hard considering he had to write with his left hand. His right hand was wrapped in bandages. Rico was sitting at the seat across from him starring at his stab wound.

After five minutes Kowalski stopped writeing and looked up to meet Rico's gaze. The to were stareing strongly at each other. "Killf...what did that....kiss mean?" Rico shrugged. Kowalski looked down at his paper then back up to Rico. "Do...You like me?" Rico was still silent as Kowalski stood from his seat. "I...im sorry Kliff, but even if you did like me...Kipper wouldnt except it. Also Max is to young right now. What would he think of me if he found out I was gay, and...If I liked you."

Rico kept silent for a little while until he spoke. "Sorry." Kowalski walked over to Rico. "It's ok Kliff. You do understand...dont you?"..."Uh huh." Kowalski turned to exit the tree house. "Well. Right now seem's like a good time to help you study. I'll be right back Kliff." Before Kowalski could climb down the stair's of the treehouse, Rico got up and gripped Kowalski from behind.

"Kliff!" Rico was still holding onto Kowalski. "Kliff...Weve already gone through this. Kip wouldnt except it." Rico's grip started to become tighter. "KLIFF! Let go!" After a while Kowalski finnally pulled away. "I...im sorry Kliff. I'll be back in a minute."

Rico watched as Kowalski slowly clmbed down the ladder. He walked over and pulled a coke out of the cooler in the corner, then turned and sat at the desk. He clicked open the lid and took two big gulp's leaving only half the soda in the can already. He grabbed Kowalski's clip board and started to draw on it.

He knew he liked Kowalski, and Kowalski liked him in return. The only reason was Skipper. As much as he hated to admit it, Kowalski was right about Skipper. If he found out, they could be kicked out of the team. Or worse. What started the feeling's for Kowalski anyway's? Just yesterday he was thinking of him as a nerd.

Mabey it was seeing Kowalski get hurt. When he saw what happend his heart sank and all he could feel was pain. That must be it. Seeing Kowalski hurt made him awaken his true feeling's for him.

After a while Kowalski returned and was carrying couple of book's and paper's. "Im back Rico." Rico turned around in his seat and waved o Kowalski. Kowalski pulled a seat next to Rico and placed a book on the table. "Ok Rico. We'll start off with Science."

School 2:35 PM tue.

School was just now aout to end. Skipper and Private were in 8th period, both sitting in back. "Hey Skippa. Just 2 more day's till school's over. Got any plan's over the summa?" Skipper was looking out the window. " Actually. Yah." Skipper started to patt Private's head. "Im gonna be extra hard on your three." Private let out a quiet laugh. "Oh dear."

"Ok class. Ive graded all your test. Please pass them back." With that he passed the paper's back. "Oh and Kipper. Sense Christopher and Kliff went home early, Im giving you there test's to take with you." "Ok mr. Rodger."

"Woah. Rico actually passed." Skipper was flipping threw the paper's. "It's actually his had writing as well." Private looked over Skipper's shoulder as the bell rang. "You head home Private. I'll give the two there paper's. "Alright Skippa.

HQ 3:12 PM tue.

Rico was writeing on a piece of paper as Kowalski sat next to him. He was rubbing his shoulder makeing a small grunting noise. Rico looked ok at Kowalski. "Ok?" "Yah. Im fine Rico. I think I just hurt my shoulder when I was rammed into the locker." Kowalski could see Rico getting up from his seat and makeing his way over to him.

Rico gently placed a hand on either side of Kowalski's shoulder's. Slowly he began to Massage him. "Rico. We've already gone through this." Rico smiled slightly. "Just friend." Kowalski's eye's started to close. He was starting to feel more relaxed. "Alright."

Suddenly the two heard step's coming up the ladder. Rico quickly let go of Kowalski and sat back at his seat. Kowalski was still in a daze as Skipper climbed in. "Well. There you boy's are. I thought i'd find you two here"

Kowalski's eye's shot open and he was back in reality. "Oh hello there Skipper." Skipper pulled a couple paper's out of his backpack. "It seem's Rico passed the practice term." He threw both Rico's and Kowalski's test onto the desk in front of him. Kowalski then turned to Rico "Oh. Your hear that Rico? You've actually passed."

Skipper turned to face Kowalski. "But. It also seem's the whole test matched your's Kowalski." Rico and Kowalski look'ed at each other then back to Skipper. "Which mean's, either your just as smart as Kowalski Rico. Which is quite unlikly. Or Kowalski let you copy his test. Am I correct Kowalski?"

"...Yes sir."

"Kowalski. I want him to pass just as much as you, but a cheater is something that I do not approve of. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Your dismissed."

Both Kowalski and Rico picked up there backpack and placed there book's and other equipment inside. The two headed for the ladder and climbed down.

Kowalski and Rico were walking down the sidewalk. In the sky the cloud's were turning grey. The wind was blowing stronger than usual . "They look like cumules cloud's. It look's like it's going to rain soon. Pretty hard to. " Kowalski was looking up at the sky that was now going dark. "Eh." Just then Private ran up.

"Hey there K'walski. Rico. Did you get your test's from Skipper yet?" The two nodded and continued walking with Private by there side. "Ok good. Did you hear the new's? There's going to be a big storm tonight." Kowalski looked down to Private and pointed up. "Yah. We could tell."

The trio stopped in front of Kowalski's house. "See you guy's later." Kowalski ran up the porch step. "Wait!" Private called out. Kowalski turned around. "Yah? What is it Private?" Private started to kicked the ground with his heel.

"When you go off to high school...Promise you wont forget me?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Private? Were still gonna be here after school and on the weekend's." "Well. Yah, but i'll miss you guy's. Kowalski put his hand out. "Fine. Promise." Private also put his hand in. "Thank's Kowalski." The two looked at Rico who raised an eyebrow.

Kowalski shifted his head to call Rico over. Rico shrugged and put his hand in. Private lifted his head. "Ok. This pack is a promise to alway's stay as a team. No matter what happens. Agreed?" Rico and Kowalski nodded. "Good. Now if you excuse i need to get home before I get in trouble." Private ran home. Rico shook his head and turned to Kowalski.

"C'mon Rico. He's just A kid." "Eh." Kowalski opened the door to his house, but turned before he entered. "That kiss.I liked it and all but...Nevermind. How...about we jut forget it happend.

Rico kept silent for a moment. "...k."

"Also Rico. We only have two day's left until the term's. So for the next two day's we really cant slack off." Rico nodded. "Ok. night Rico." Kowalski went inside and shut the door behind him. Rico turned to head home as a couple raindrop's began to hit the ground.

How'd you like the chapter? Please review. =) All review's are allowed BTW. I actually like being flamed. It let's me know what I have to work better on.


	4. 2 Day's Till Exam's

Rico's house 1:00 AM Wed.

It was about one in the morning as Rico was lying down with his hand's behind his he could hear was the sound of raindrop's hitting the windowsill, and the enormous crash's of thunder far off in the cloud's. He opened the window just slightly so he could feel the cold air rushing into the room. The rain alway's seemed to soothe him. Mabey it was cause of the lighting. They did sound like large explosion's after all.

Rico rolled to his side to gaze out the window. Across the street he could see Private's house. Next to that was Kowalski's, and a couple houses away from his was Skipper's.

Rico climbed out of his bed and put his shoes on. He tiptoed through the house so he wouldnt wake his parent's. On the way out he grabbed the text book Kowalski had lent him. He made his way out front were the rain seemed to be getting tougher. Rico sat on his pourch and opened the text book that was now in front of him on his lap. He began to study as he would see the rain drop's hitting the pages in front of him.

Kowalski's house 2:25 AM Wed.

Unlike Rico, Kowalski hated the rain. He could never get any sleep. The thunder was just to loud. As for the rain, it felt as if it was pounding at his head. Whenever it rained he would just lay on his bed holding a pillow over his face.

Kowalski got up and made his way downstair's. He wandered into the kitchen and pulled out a litter of fruit punch. He poured some in a glass and sat at the kitchen table. Slowly, he began takeing sip's every few second's eyeing the window. The rain was starting to bug him. He got up and went over to shut the curtin.

But before he shut it, He looked across the street to find rico sitting on his pourch in the rain. Studying! Kowalski grabbed an umbrella and threw the glass in the sink. He walked out the front door and made his way down to the sidewalk.

Across the street Rico was studying page by page. Suddenly the rain stopped, but he could still hear raindrop's hitting the ground. He looked up to find a dark blue umbrella above him. The person behind the umbrella was none other than Kowalski.

Rico smiled as Kowalski sat down next to him. The two of them scooted closer together so they could hide from the rain. "What were you doing out here?" Rico shrugged and continued writing, still holding the smile on his face. "Look's like your studying. Am I right?" Rico nodded his head and closed the book. "Uh huh."

"Darn. I believe the rain's starting to get harder, and it look's like it wont be letting up soon either." Rico set the book in Kowalski's lap. "Your done Rico?" "Uh huh." "Are you sure? There's still the rest of today and tommorow for you to study." Rico nodded and leaned his head out from under the umbrella to look up to the sky. "Read whole thing." Kowalski's eye's widened as he saw Rico getting up from were he sat.

"The whole thing? Your read the whole thing?" "Yup." Kowalski got up still holding the umbrella over his head. Rico was kicking the puddles of water watching it fly into the air. His mohawk was now laying down from the rain. Kowalski walked over to Rico. Rico pulled the umbrella out of his hand and threw it off in the grass. "Hey!"

Rico was now taunting him by splashing water on his pant's leg. "C'mon." Kowalski let out a small chuckle and walked over to Rico who was now standing still with his arm's crossed. "So. Now what?" "This!" Suddenly Rico had kicked a splash of water up at his face in which Kowalski tried to dodge but failed. Then Kowalski tried to splah Rico by getting a handfull of water, but failed by falling into the head first. Curse his balance. Then the splash fight began. The two began splashing each other over and over till they were soaking wet. (Ofcourse Rico may have just been wet due to the rain, considering Kowalski only hit him once or twice.)

The two of them walked over to the curb still laughing. Both sat down and leaned back so the rain could hit there face's. After a while there laughter began to die down. Kowalski lifted his head to look up into the sky. "Hey Rico look. A rainbow." Rico sat up to see what Kowalski saw. "Leprechaun." Rico let out a little chuckle and got up from were he sat.

"Actually a rainbow is formed by a very complex and fascinating Process. It's When light passes through a water droplet, the curvature of the surface combined with the density of the water in comparison with that of the air causes... Oh. Right." Kowalski got up and walked over the Rico. "Mabey we should head home. Im starting to hear lot's of lighting and I dont want to be struck. He he."

"K." Before Kowalski could turn Rico grabbed him by the hand and srung him around. Kowalski was about to speak but Rico placed his lip's against Kowalski's. After about a minute, Rico pulled away. Kowalski was dazed for a while until he turned his head to pick up the umbrella. He let out a small sigh in exchange. "Rico." Rico lowered his head and talked in a low voice "Sorry."

"Thank's." Rico's head lifted up when he heard his friend say the word he was hopeing for. "Huh?" "Thank's...Rico." Kowalski lifted Rico's head so they were eye to eye. "Before I was just thinking of Skipper's silly rules. and what if we were to get caught. Now I see that I dont really care for his rules. How about...we keep this a secret. Just between you and me?" Rico smiled and shook his head.

"Good." Kowalski turned around the walk back to his house. "So will you come over today to get done with the study's?" " Yah yah." Kowalski walked off back to his house as Rico went the other way, both a smile on there faces.

Bus stop 2:50 PM Wed.

School came ad went and The four of them were getting off the school bus. This weather was still as fierce as it was last night if not fiercer. Skipper and Private were walking up front while Kowalski and Rico were in back, every time the other two werent looking they would hold hand's. "So Rico. Wanna head to my house for the studying? Or your house? "Rico was quickly to speak up. "U's." There was no way he was gonna let him see how big of assholes his parent's were.

"Ok. My house it is then. C'mon." Kowalski and Rico seperated from the other's. Private waved goodbye to them and continued walking with Skipper. "Hey skippa! Wanna go to the movie's?" "Sorry Private. I have some buisness to take care of." Private dropped his head. "Aw. Pleeeeeease! Please! Please Please!" "Fine!" Skipper rubbed his forhead as Private ran off. "In the distance he could hear _"Meet there at 3:30!" _

Kowalski's house 3:00 PM Wed.

Kowalski and Rico both once again sat at the same desk with book's open in front of them. This time Rico seemed to be paying attention more. Or was that because Kowalski was loseing attention. Kowalski pulled somthing out of his pocket with thought's going through his mind. _"Oh great. What if he think's this is stupid. Im dead. Im such an idiot. Uh oh! He looking over here!" _Rico was looking in Kowalski's direction.

"So. Uh Rico. Instead of studying. I was thinking...Wanna go to the movie's? Kowalski held out a couple ticket's. "Ofcourse if you dont want to..." "Ok." "Huh?" Rico got up and threw his backpack over in the corner. "Kowalski smiled and done the same. "I decided to get an action film with lot's of explosion's. I didnt know what you would like so that was my best guess." Rico let out a small grunt. "Yes!"

Theater 3:25 PM Wed.

Kowalski and Rico entered the theater. "Ok Rico. How about I go give them the ticket's while you go buy the food. "Rico shook his head and walked off to the conssesion stand. Kowalski made his way to the ticket booth and handed the ticket's.

Rico was standing in line behind about 7 people. He hated waiting. That's why he would usually fill his backpack up with food and sneak into the back of the theater. It saved a lot of time. But since Kowalski was with him, he decided to wait. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. Private. Rico turned back to see Skipper and Private entering the building. "Uh oh." Kowalski walked over and stood next to Rico. "Hey Rico."

Rico pointed behind him in which Kowalski looked back only to see there two friend's. "W...what are they doing here?" Rico shrugged and continued moving up the line. "Well im sure there not seeing the same movie that we are. What are the odd's?

After 10 minutes at the consession stand they finnally got to the front and ordered there food. 3 bucket's of large popcorn, 4 pretzel's, 2 large soda's, 3 cotten candy's, 6 candy bar's, 2 hamburger's, and 4 nacho's...It was Rico who decided what to buy. The two of them walked off to the movie and entered the room. "Were should we sit?" Rico called Kowalski over and kept walking. The two sat a couple seat's from the front.

After the opening credit's the movie started and it was exactly what Rico wanted and what Kowalski had expected. A movie with loud explosion's, violence, and gore. The blood and gut's usually made Kowalski sick. So whenever it came up Kowalski shut his eye's and held his put his hand out so Kowalski put his hand in his. "I think him gonna be sick." Kowalski let out a small chuckle and turned back to the movie.

Behind the two of them they heard a small chuckle. Both of them looked back to see Private, who was playing a gameboy advanced game. "A handheld in the theater? What's the point in coming then?" Kowalski turned to Rico who shrugged. "Great. Skipper's here to?" Rico nudged him in the shoulder which made Kowalski turn around. "Yaho your right. Let's get back to the movie."

Infront of the theater 5:40 PM Wed.

Kowalski and Rico managed to get out of the theater without Skipper and Private seeing them. The rain was still pouring down as the two walked down the sidewalk. Kowalski held an umbrella over the two so they could stay out of the rain. "Well that was an...ok movie. Right Rico?" "Ya!"

"Well It look's like I should be head'ed home." Rico put his hand's and his pocket's. "Kk." Before Kowalski turned Skipper and Private walked up and joined the other two. "Hello there K'walski, Rico. What are you doing outside in the rain?" Kowalski scratched the back of his head. "Oh nothing really."

"So. Kowalski. Rico. How's the studying going?" Skipper patted Rico's back. "Fine." "Good." Kowalski turned to walk away. "Now if you excuse me I was just about to be headed home." Private waved goodbye to Kowalski and turned as well. "See you tommorow guy's. I need to get home to."

Skipper and Rico were left standing in the rain. "So Rico. Why exactly were you standing outside in the rain? I thought I orderd you to keep studying." Rico shrugged. "Gotta go." Rico grunted and turned the other way until he heard Skipper speak up. "So how was the movie?" Rico turned his head to meet Skipper's gaze. "Eh?" "The movie? How was it?" Rico kept silent and kept continued walking.

Skipper grabbed Rico by his coat and pulled him back. "I told you Rico. This is'nt a game. If you dont pass you cant go on to highschool with Kowalski and I!" Rico pushed Skipper away easily with barely any strength at all. "Get off." "Whatever. If you dont pass...that's not my problem. I'll just as easily replace you like a small guinea pig." Rico stopped and looked back. "So. You gonna study or not?" Rico punch Skipper in the gut knocking the air out of him and down on the pavement. Rico just kept walking hearing skipper's voice in the background. "Im not joking Rico! I will replace you."

Kowalski's house 6:15 PM Wed.

Kowalski was laying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. _"That was close. What if Skipper and Private had cought us?" _Kowalski let out a loud yawned and looked otu his window. Across the street he could see Rico's house and smilled. Kowalski got up and headed downstairs. He walked into the liveing room and sat on the couch and flipped on the t.v. "Hmph. Nothing on."

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Kowalski got up from the couch and opened the door to find Private. "Hey there Private. What are you doing here?" Private ran in and stood behind Kowalski. "Uh...Come in." Private suddenly spoke up. "Im moving." Kowalski's eye's widend. "What? What do you meen by that?" "Im moving away.

"You see K'walski. My father has gotten a promotion at his job. If he take's it, He would be getting about five times of payment that he's already getting. My parent's dont want to pass up this 's started to roll down his eye's. Kowalski walked over to Private and put his arm around him.

"Did to talke to your parent's about It yet Private? Im sure they'll understand." Private rubbed his eye's. "No. I did'nt talk to them. My parent's seem'ed to happy when they found out about it. I dont want to spoil it for them." Kowalski walked Private over and the two sat on the couch. "Private. Remeber that pack we made yesterday? That you, me, and Rico will stay together no matter what?" Private looked up and nodded.

"What about the pack? What will happen if you leave?" Private lifted his head rubbing his eye's. "Thank's K'walski. I'll talk to my parent's about it." Private got up from his seat. "By K'walski. and Thank's again." Kowalski waved as Private left through the door.

Kowalski leaned against the couch. _"Everything's going wrong. Rico's test...Private not being able to go on to highschool...Private possibly moving... Me and Rico hideing are secret...It's a wonder this team's still intact." _

Rico's house. 7:34 PM Wed.

Rico could'nt believe what he had heard. Will Skipper really replace him? Or was it just a threat for Rico to work even harder? He sitting in front of the t.v playing some games with the stereo turned up loud.

Chapter done! =D That was a pretty boring chapter if I do say so myself. lol. And I cant believe I akready got done with it. That sure was fast. BTW...If there are any SkipperxKowalski fan's out there, im working on a fanfic about the two. Look forward to it!


End file.
